


Watching the Weather

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Harry100's prompt 314: Stormy WeatherWarnings:Silliness, jealous!Severus.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Watching the Weather

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Harry100's prompt 314: Stormy Weather
> 
> **Warnings:** Silliness, jealous!Severus. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Watching the Weather

~

“You’re _sure_ you’re taken?” the woman chirped. 

“Definitely.” Harry sighed. “And we should get inside. Stormy weather’s coming.”

“What?” The woman pointedly eyed the clear, blue sky. “Don’t be silly. Now, where were— Oh!”

Harry backed away as rain poured down on her. Shrieking, she ran, but the small, black cloud that’d manifested above her followed. 

Severus approached Harry. 

“The lightning’s a bit much, don’t you think?” murmured Harry.

“No. She was standing too close.” Severus clasped Harry’s hand. “Shall we go?” 

“Probably. Hermione won’t like this disruption at her garden party.” 

Severus snorted. “Then she shouldn’t invite foolish people.” 

~

“She was harmless, Severus,” said Harry upon arriving home.

“No. She was _foolish_. She’ll know better in future.” 

Harry shook his head. “Why do I put up with you?” 

Two strides brought Severus to Harry’s side. “Because you like stormy weather’s effects on me,” he purred.

Harry grinned, embracing him. “True.” 

Severus inclined his head. “Shall we…retire, then?” 

“Definitely!” 

Severus rode Harry long and hard until they were both spent and pleasantly exhausted, and as they curled together afterwards, Harry chuckled softly. 

“What?” Severus asked.

“It’s actually raining outside.” 

Severus kissed him. “We’ll celebrate again once I recover.” 

“Brilliant!” 

~


End file.
